


Long Lost Friend

by Sipping_Stars



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, MY FIRST NON YAOI FANFIC, My First Fanfic, Originally on FanFiction.org, This is still my work though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipping_Stars/pseuds/Sipping_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss goes out to see a blonde girl waiting at her doorstep, she calls herself and her boyfriend 'Tris and Tobias.' But who are they? And are they safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine Eaton and Madeline Pedred](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katherine+Eaton+and+Madeline+Pedred).



> My first fanfic on here so no judge pls.  
> OMG I usually write smutty BL fanfics so this is my first hetero and general rating fanfic.  
> I originally wrote this on FanFiction.org so I didn't steal it. You can ask her.

**_ Long-Lost Friend _ **

**Chapter one**

"Mother! I'm going to Peeta's for some food!" Katniss yelled up the stairs. She waited, when she heard the muffled answer she quickly shuffled outside. It was a cold winter day in mid-December, when Katniss breathed out she could see her breath turn white.

When she walked the 9.7 yards to Peeta's house she could practically smell the muffins.

"Peeta!" She yelled, taking off her boots, "Do you have some muffins for me?"

Peeta chucked, "If I didn't, would I have called you over with the sweet aroma of muffins?"

She was just about to enter the kitchen and indulge herself in nice, warm muffins, when she heard the door bell ring.She turned around. "Peeta, were you expecting someone?"

Peeta poked his head out of the kitchen "No," he wiped his hands on his apron. "Can you check who they are for me? The muffins might burn"

"Yeah," Katniss went to the door and peeped through the peephole.

Katniss saw a girl about her age, with blonde short hair, mostly hidden behind her jacket

Next to her was a tall, muscular boy, at least 3 years older than the girl. He had army cut brown hair, and a really muscular body.

Katniss could've stared at it all day, until the blonde girl knocked again impatiently and muttered "I'm freezing out here... Can't they hurry up?". Katniss quickly opened the door, before remembering the were strangers, it might have been mean to slam the door, so she kept it wide open.

"Hello, who are you?" Katniss asked.

The blonde muttered some words under her breath about the cold and the inhospitality, and something about a _faction_?

She quickly whipped out a paper and held it out in front of her so Katniss could see it. "My mother said to meet someone named," she looked at the paper again. "Peeta? Pet-a? Pit-a?" She's shook her head, thinking that it didn't sound right. "Anyway, do you know him?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peeta and Katniss find out a bit more of these 'Tris and Tobias' people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quick note. Everyone who was dead in Divergent is still dead, except for Tris. But people from THG are still alive, some of them. FOR I HAVE SPARED THEM.

**_ Long-Lost Friend _ **

**Chapter 2**

"Who are you again?"Katniss asked for the hundredth time.

The blonde girl sighed at being asked this question yet again, after her explanation letter of her being there. "I'm Tris, and this is my boyfriend, Tobias."

Tris glanced over at Peeta, and whispered to Katniss. "Are you sure that's the Peeta we are looking for?"

Katniss also glanced at Peeta, nothing seemed different. She turned toward Tris, "He's the only Peeta in District 12!"

Katniss chuckled. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing really..." Tris said as she shifted toward Tobias.

Katniss supposed they were holding hands under they table, saying it was something her and Peeta used to do just for show until 2 years ago.

"I don't think my mom or I know anyone named Andrew Prior and Natalie Prior." Peeta said, "Maybe it was miscommunication." He suggested pushing the letter back towards the blonde girl.

Tris snorted, "My mother won't mess up on her dying letter to me."

Her boyfriend, this so called 'Tobias' rubbed her shoulders in attempt to calm her down.

"Well, we should ask my mother," Katniss sighed, "she might know what the heck is going on." She stood up and got out of her chair. Peeta, Tobias, and Tris followed after.

"Mom!" Katniss yelled once she entered the house. "I have a very important question!"

The room was silent

"Mom?" She yelled in the kitchen.

"Mom?!" She looked everywhere, she was no-where to be seen.

She got flash backs of the Quarter Quell, she could hear it, Prim was screaming, calling, where is she?

"MO-" But before she could continue, Peeta quickly grabbed Katniss and turned her toward him.

"Katniss! Stop, maybe she went with Prim and Madge to town!" Katniss stopped, she had to pull herself together, she had to make sure nothing bad happened to her family.

Not again. They walked the 9.7 yards back to Peeta's house.

"Are you guys lovers or something? You seem awfully close." Peeta inquired.

Tris and Tobias stiffened at the subject, but then slowly relaxed.

"Are you guys lovers?'' Tobias shot back.

Peeta should have seemed offended that his conversation starter was taken the wrong way. But his cheeks were blazing pink, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't from the cold. "Whatever.." Peeta mumbled under his breath, he put the key in and turned the lock.

"Uh. Welcome to my house, I guess." Peeta said nervously.

His house had a big foyer, and to the left was a dining space, but it didn't look very grand. In front of them was a set of stairs that led to the second floor. And to the right, there was an empty space. _A living room? You often don't see Abnega-._  Tris remembered. _I'm not in the compound anymore._ She told herself

"If you need to use the bathroom, it over there." He pointed toward the door a little left of the kitchen.

"I'll go re-heat those muffins then." He said shuffling toward the kitchen. Peeta's body wasn't even half way into the kitchen when they heard a big bang.

Katniss and Peeta turned toward the door calmly, thinking it was drunk and delusional Haymitch. The door made another loud bang, Tris and Tobias seemed to have suddenly acquired daggers, and they were now approaching the door with caution.

"Woah! Woah, slow down there! I'm pretty sure it's just one of our drunk neighbors, Haymitch." Peeta said, walking out of the kitchen and into the foyer.

He opened the door "Haymitch we have visitors, can you please be more sens-". He was silenced once he saw the figure in front of him. It was his father. But what surprised him most was what he was wearing. His clothes and hands were drenched in red, and the smell was one he smelt for the longest time. His father was drenched in blood. "Peeta, I need your help."


End file.
